


A Styrian Light in Purgatory

by Bridget_Nolan



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridget_Nolan/pseuds/Bridget_Nolan
Summary: Danny Lawrence leaves Styria in efforts to find the root of who and what has been haunting her dreams.  Little did she know that her journey would take her into Purgatory and beyond.  She encounters the Earp crew and soon falls into the middle of a plan that will take everyone to bring a favored angel back from the depths of Eden.  Set in Pre-Season 4 of Wynonna Earp, this a story of finding purpose in the darkness.
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am very pleased and excited to begin posting this story. Wynonna Earp and Carmilla have been shows that, like for many of us, have positively affected our lives. Danny has always been my favorite Carmilla character so I wanted to explore her character with a crossover of the two worlds. I've been working on it during the hiatus of Wynonna Earp after season 3 and wanted to begin posting to the site before season 4 began. So, here are the first two chapters! Regular updates are scheduled, so place bookmark so you'll know when the next moments are up!
> 
> A note about the world: Basically, the Wynonna Earp timeline and world remains largely untouched. We are picking up where Season 3 left off and I've taken small creative liberties for character exploration and plot movement. The Carmilla timeline is much more altered to place Danny into the Earp world. The major (and literal) life-changing events that happened in Carmilla's Season 3 to Danny have not happened in this fic. She is still the knight, to be sure, but she is human and is still living her one life.
> 
> Without further ado, here are the beginning moments of A Styrian Light in Purgatory!

It was nearly midnight and Danny Lawrence ran through the woods, thankful for light of the half moon. The late-Fall night air was close and cold, clawing at her skin and senses any chance it got. Above her own icy gasps for breath, she could still hear the leaves rustling and twigs snapping as her pursuer followed. It had been after her for a while now. Her lungs ached with each new breath, as she tried to force herself to keep going. So far, she’d been able to outrun it.

_Thank god for adrenaline_ , she thought. It seemed to give her unnatural abilities. Her sight was crisp and clear, her hearing dialed in to pinpoint everything around her. Her sense of balance was such as it had never been before. She felt completely attune with herself.

She leapt over downed trees, hurdling their trunks with practiced ease. If a rock or branch gave way beneath her, she slid with it and jumped into the next movement to surge her forward. She had never felt such complete and utter control. Her legs, though probably fatigued, did not reveal it. They were in motion and strong, each stride a testament to her years spent training.

A branch snapped behind her, too close. It was beginning to catch up. She pressed on. _If I could just get to the boundary…_ She wasn’t sure if it would crossover, but she was running out of options. Making a hard left, she ran toward the tree line, the only shot she would have. _If there is enough time, I’ll try to kill this thing_.

Danny could hear the creature panting, snarling as it pursued her. Its feet pounding on the earth reverberated up into the Danny’s legs. Whatever it was, it was dense. A rock whizzed by her head. _It can throw things?!_ Fear began to creep into the pit of Danny’s stomach. _Stay focused. Get to the clearing._

She twisted through the dense forest, keeping distance between her and the creature. It threw another rock, this time striking her with a thud. Pain flashed in her side and she faltered a step but thankfully, the adrenaline helped her keep her senses sharp. She put aside the injury, pouring focus into the task at hand.

The tree line of the clearing was stark against the wild grass as it transitioned to cliff beyond. _If I can just get close enough…_

Danny was about to slide under a pine branch when she got an idea. She caught the branch at shoulder level and ran, bending the branch as she did. Just before it snapped, she ducked under it, letting it fly backwards. The result was immediate. A grunt and a thud bought Danny a few more seconds to plan. She ran past the tree line and to the rocky edge of the cliff. The river was rushing at least forty feet below, it’s current catching the moonlight, giving it an eerie glow on this dangerous night.

Danny turned to face the tree line and drew the knife at her hip. _Let’s see how well you float._ She waited for agonizing seconds, her breath forming small clouds as it hit the pre-dawn air. She tried to control her breathing as best she could while she listened. Her plan needed precise timing if she was to trick the creature into jumping over the edge.

She heard a growl just behind the tree line. Suddenly another rock flew from the trees right at her, followed closely by the creature sprinting toward her. Danny’s focus was immediately on the creature and she was slow to dodge. The rock grazed her head, knocking her off balance and stunning her senses. The creature was barreling toward her now, its teeth bared, red eyes burning in hatred. It howled as it leapt at her. Danny just managed to get the knife between her and the creature as it slammed into her and pitched them over the cliff.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny registered the fall as she struggled with the creature. She pulled it as close as she could to keep control of it and protect herself, but it was so strong. Even in freefall, its claws found her flesh and dug deeply. Then the water hit, like a cement wall suddenly collapsing over them. It slammed into them and took Danny’s breath from her. As they plunged into the icy depths, the creature wriggled, ripped, and tore at her to get away from the water.

Danny felt her skin and muscles slit open as they struggled. She screamed, icy water rushing into her mouth and spurting into her lungs as she reflexively gasped from the pain and chill. She choked on the water, coughing but to no success. She had to get to the surface. Now. Pain boiled inside her as she twisted away from the creature and swam to right herself. Danny felt the current pulling her and amidst the panic within her, tried to see whatever she could that would help her get to the surface. Her body kept trying to expel the water, her eyes shutting out the world around her as she coughed into the depths. The back of her mind, somewhere deep in her instincts, registered her surroundings whenever her eyes opened. The water was black except for the full moon hanging high in the night sky, in the open-air Danny so desperately needed. She swam to it with everything she had left.

She broke the surface, spluttering as icy water and air burned in her lungs, fighting for dominance. She coughed hard, feeling water pour out of her at the effort and forced another breath of air, still fighting off the water from the first. Something brushed by her in the water.

She felt for the beast, but found nothing. She continued gasping and choking, but was finally able to see clearly. If she was to survive this, she needed to get out of the water before she drowned, bled to death, or the creature found her again. That’s when she saw the campfire on the bank, a warm beacon of hope just ahead on the bank. Danny began to clamor toward the bank and groaned as her wounds flexed with her movements. Any sound for pain was cut short with choking and gasping from the water still in her lungs. It felt as if she were trapped within her own body, in a frozen moment between breaths coming in and water going out. Red dots began to flourish over her vision and she became aware that she no longer felt her hands or feet. Finally, her body stumbled forward on the shallow rocks of the river bank and she crawled out, feeling as heavy as lead. She stumbled and fell forward, finally gaining enough air to dispel her pain, fear, and panic as her wounds met the chill of the night. She lay there for a moment, coughing and retching up the last of the river water and finally found solace in a decent breath.

_I need to move_ , she thought, forcing her arms beneath her and pulling her knees up the bank. Her head lolled down, staring at her arms, but they were foreign to her and quickly crumbled as she attempted to move forward. Everything was cold. _Why don’t my arms and legs work?_ She saw blood soaking the pebbles of the river bank, a dark oil spilling out in the moonlight. _Who’s bleeding? So much…_ She felt her head release to the ground and cold darkness began to overtake her. _Where’s the campfire?_ Turning her head to the side, she saw a silhouette in the flames moving toward her. It was speaking to her, but the roar in Danny’s ears blocked out all else. The figure knelt and placed a gentle hand on her as the darkness finally won over.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny slowly became aware of herself. She was breathing and her eyes felt heavy. She fought the urge to slip back into sleep—to the dark escape. To her surprise, she felt no pain. She opened her eyes to a bright white room. There were monitors around her and the sterile décor that could only belong to a hospital. The lights stung her eyes, but she kept them open as best she could. _How did I get here?_ She thought sluggishly.

She was not alone. A woman sat beside her bed, holding a cowboy hat in her lap. She had a concerned expression, but it quickly changed to relief when their eyes met.

“Ah.” The woman sighed. “You’re awake.” She smiled. Danny took a moment to process. The woman wasn’t much older than Danny. She was pale with fiery red hair that hung in waves just above her shoulders. She was wearing a police uniform and Danny noticed the hint of dimples with the woman’s offered smile. She was beautiful. 

Danny nodded at the woman. _Yes, I’m awake. Somehow…_

“I’m Nicole. Well, Sheriff Haught to this town. I found you the other night.”

_Sheriff Nicole Haught. Gotta remember that one._ “The other-?” Danny’s voice was hoarse and dry. She cleared her throat, the small cough jolting pain through her. She winced as the pain shot through her body. Her head throbbed. Yet for as quickly as it came it took its sweet time ebbing away. “Ow.”

“I bet so.” Sheriff Haught echoed. Danny realized the officer had laid a gentle reassuring hand on her arm. “I would try to relax as best you can for the moment. You had quite the night when I found you.”

Danny looked up and caught the Sheriff’s eye. She had warm, brown eyes, full of care and a bit of apprehension. “It was you,” Danny said as the memories began to come back to her. The hand on her just before she woke up here. _The water. The fall. The creature_. “How?”

The Sheriff pulled her hand away and sat back in the chair. “I was camping on the river bank. I, uh, like that area down by the river. I had just finished stoking the fire when I heard a splash and saw you trying to get to the bank. You were hurt pretty bad. Bleeding all over. I called for help and they were able to get you here just before you—” Sheriff Haught faltered. She cleared her throat.

“I had to stop the bleeding, well try to. Whatever got ahold of you hurt you pretty bad. You were in and out of it before the medics got there. We were able to stop most of it as they transported you here. You coded in the ambulance, and they wheeled you to the OR with me pumping on your chest.”

“Wow.” Danny tried to process what the woman said. _She saved me. I would have died on that river bank._ “Thank you, Sheriff,” Danny said sincerely. “If you hadn’t helped—” Danny trailed off.

The Sheriff nodded. “I’m just glad I was there. Of all the places to be that night…anyway, I figured I would at least introduce myself and make sure you woke up with someone. We kinda got close that night, so…” She scoffed, a half smile underscoring concerned eyes that had been shadowed with fear. Now Danny could see the fear slowly being replaced by relief.

“Yeah, me too. And you’re right, that’s about as close as strangers can get, I think.” Danny smiled. The sheriff returned it warmly. Danny reached for her hand, and the Sheriff gave it with a warm squeeze. “Thank you again. I don’t know many people who would do that for any stranger.” Sheriff Haught’s eyes lit up and warmth spread through her face. 

“I can think of a couple remarkable people who would…” she said, her eyes misting over.

“Then you must have some remarkable people around you. It can make all the difference.”

“That it can.” The officer’s eyes stared out, reminiscing on something Danny couldn’t share, so she simply squeezed the Sheriff’s hand in comfort. She looked to Danny and refocused herself. 

“So,” Danny started slowly and lightly, trying to ease the tension. “Any news on what the damage was? Like...” Danny paused, suddenly serious. “Do I still have my legs?” She tried to keep a straight face as the officer’s eyes went huge with panic. Danny couldn’t keep it up for long though. The flustered officer was quite the cute sight. Danny grinned.

Sheriff Haught’s shock faded and she grinned too, releasing a sigh of relief.

“You got me.” She smiled. “Wow…glad to see you’re feeling better.”

“There is almost always time for a laugh.” Danny said, still grinning. “But really, what’s the damage?”

The officer’s grin faltered. “No broken bones, thankfully. But four bruised ribs, multiple lacerations on your side, shoulder and thigh and a mild concussion, most likely. You had a head wound, but it doesn’t look too serious.” Her eyes flicked up to just above Danny’s left brow. “It looked way worse that night.”

_Wow. Those feel about right._ The pain was beginning to set in, those areas aching dully.

“Whatever got ahold of you really dug in,” the sheriff said.

“So did I, don’t worry,” Danny replied, thinking about her knife to its gut before they went over the edge.

The officer’s eyebrows raised. “Oh?”

“I don’t go down without a fight. Though, that cliff was lucky. And the water…well, I think it panicked and let me go.”

“You said that falling several stories into an icy Canadian river was lucky? Wow…but I do respect a woman who puts up a fight.” The officer looked impressed, then her expression grew more serious. “What attacked you?”

“I—” Danny didn’t trust her. _Not yet._ “I don’t really know. Some sort of animal.”

The officer nodded. “You’re lucky to be here, uh—” She paused, looking to Danny again, a question on her face.

“Danny. Well, Danny Lawrence to this town.” She grinned and the officer chuckled.

“Good one, Danny Lawrence.”

“Just Danny is good, Sheriff Haught.” Danny said playfully.

“Well, just Danny. Nicole is good for me too, if you like.” There was that kind smile again. Danny was perfectly content watching it play across the woman’s face and up into her eyes. “Do you have any family we can call? You phone was ruined in the river.”

“Actually no. Where is here, anyway?”

“Purgatory.”

Danny looked around the room. She couldn’t believe it. “Am I dead?” she wondered aloud. When she laid eyes back on the officer, it was the officer who couldn’t keep a straight face this time.

“Nope. Very much alive, Danny. We get that question a lot though. Purgatory is the town. Welcome.”

“Huh. Good one.” Danny let the information sink in, then grinned at the Sheriff’s playfulness, picking up on a hint of a blush on the woman's cheeks.

“So, no family. Any friends here in Purgatory?” The sheriff asked gently.

“Just one so far. “Danny said. Nicole perked up. “She’s the Sheriff, here.”

They both grinned and laughed. The sudden movement shot pain back through Danny. She winced, trying to keep composed, and tried to relax, feeling the Sheriff’s warm, comforting hand on her again.

“I’m going to let you rest, Danny. I’ll be back tomorrow.” She stood.

Danny nodded then looked up at the officer. She held her gaze for a moment. “Thank you for saving me.”

Sheriff Haught nodded, and offered a smile. “I’m glad we could. See you tomorrow, Danny.” With that, she turned and left the room.

Danny watched her disappear through the doorway, pondering what all had just happened. She wasn’t sure when she closed her eyes but welcomed the surrender to sleep.


End file.
